The saviour
by Writingwiththeinkofmysoul
Summary: This takes places in the fairytale's world. After Emma and Mary Margaret came back, everyone at Storybrooke decided to go back home, and they did it.
1. Chapter 1

In half a hour dances would have start and I was still walking outside. It was snowing and I love snow, so how could I not go out and walk with my hair playing with the wind and the snow? But I knew my mom would have got angry if Iwas late, so I fastened my walk to the castle. While walking I could not stop my mind from thinkin about what would have happened that night. It was the victory dance. We celebrated us coming back in this world, me braking the curse, love winning against hate and last but not least, our family getting united again.

Tonight I would have become the princess, officially. But I was much more nervous about another thing: tonight we would've decided the destiny of a person who destroyed our lives long time ago. Regina.

When I arrived, I got in by a secondary door and went right into my bedroom. I had to dress my hair in an appropriate way and wear a pretty dress. Things were different form what I expected to. My parents decided to let anyone free to live just the way they wanted, so you could dress like you did at Storybrooke or here, you could both use technology or not, but that night everyone had to dress up like in fairytales and have a dance like the old ones. I put off my clothes and my underwear for a quick shower. I really hoped for the best. I didn't know if it was right, but I wanted to save Regina. Yes, she tried to obliviate our lives forever, but in the end she helped us coming back, she saved me and my mother even with the eventuality of Cora coming to Storybrooke, she didn't deserve to die or to be banished. And Henry loved her so much, even if in this moment he was having a really bad time with her. I wanted her to stay here in the castle. She was a queen, after all, and maybe she could still be someone important if she'd cooperate.

I picked up some new white underwear and put them on, my bra withouth straps, then I dried my hair and sat in front of my mirror. "I wish she didn't do all of this" I let my words out withouth meaning to. "Me too" said a voice under my bed. I turned and saw Henry coming out. "Why on the heart are you in my bedroom right now? You should be.." "with grandma, ye, I know, but I just wanted to tell you one thing". I looked at my son little bit impatient "Fine, what?" "She doesn't have to die. You can save her. You are the saviour, so you can save her as well" "Henry, Regina did a lot of shit to this people, and if they all hate her I can't blame them" "Yes, but you don't want her dead, do you? "Obviously I don't, but what can I do?" "Make them want what you want. You can. You will be the princess. in a hour, you're important, and so is your opinion". I hesitated for a second, then put a hand on his cheek and smiled a little in faith. "Yes Henry, I'll try to save your mom. Now go, or grandma will start worring" "I love you Emma. Be quick!" he said hugging me, then he ran away. I shook my head and went straight to the closet, where I found the dress my mom chose for that night. It was a long red and white dress, it let my back uncovered. The neckline formed a V and the dress had no sleeves, but I had white satin gloves long enough to cover my the elbows.

When I was done someone knocked on my door, then my mom came in, smiling in happiness. "You are gorgeous Emma." I smiled back "Thank you". She guided me in front of the mirror and started dressing up my hair in a graceful coiffure, leaving just some locks down on my shoulders. Then she gave me two ear rings. They were shapened in two red drops. "They were mine, a while ago. and I want to give them to you, with this" she put a little necklace around my neck, nothing more than a thin red ribbon. "Thank you" I said to Snow White, in a big smile. "Mom" I called at her when she started to walk toward the door. "Tell me anything sweetheart" "She doesn't have to die. She redimed herself. Can you do anything about that?". She looked at me with a sad gaze. "I tried to save her, before the curse. She didn't deserve this. I don't want to condamn her, but I can't even save her. Beside, it depends on our kingdom. I hope they will decide for the best". She didn't want to talk about that, I could see it, so I went down the stairs with her and entered in the dance room.


	2. Chapter 2

When we entered, everyone bowed, smiled and cheered. Happiness painted a huge smile on my mouth and I followed my mother till we arrived near our thrones. Sitting in the biggest there was dad, in a red and silver suit, with a red cloak. Then there was my mom's throne, then another one, which I imagined it was mine, and a little one beside mine and my son was sitting there. Henry was dressed exactly like his grandfather, and my mother was indeed the prettiest of the kingdom. Her long white dress covered her entirely, her long sleeves were exactly the kind of sleeves you can see worn by a princess in a fairytales' book. Her hair was short, but in it laid little white flowers which I didn't know, probably they could only be found in the Enchanted Forest. She smiled at me and took me exactly in front of my throne, then let my hand. "Welcome home Emma" she said out loud so that everyone could hear it. I smiled back in love and sat, and so she did. Then my father stood up and called silence.

"We are all together tonight in our kingdom, now we can all have our happy ending again. And we have to thank Emma for this, whitout her we wouldn't be here tonight. So, my dear daughter, come here". I stood up in emotion and went to my father's left. He took a little box and hesitate with it in his hands "You are the reason we all are here, you broke the curse and you, after twenty eight years, found us and saved us all. Everyone owns you their lives, and you deserve, finally, to be welcome home, and your crown, as our princess. I'm sure you will always deserve this". Then he opened the box and took a little silver crown out of it, then he put it on the top of my head. I was so happy and in that moment I almost forgot every bad thing that happened in my life. But then I saw her. She was in the corner of the room, looking at her feet. And suddenly I thought of how I promised her I wouldn't let nothing bad happened to her, of how she trusted me and stayed insted of escaping in another land, and then I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you father, and thank to all of you for everything you've done. You don't even know how it feels when you've roamed the streets of the world for twenty eight years, thinking that your parents abandoned you and no one ever loved you right, and then you descover you have a family, and they love you, and you can come home. At first I must admit I was confused. It's not easy to come back to hope when you've never known it in your whole life, but now I look to my loved parents and I feel all the love that I missed so much. And yes, father, I'll do my job with this role, I'm quite honored of this. So, I've come to my first princess decision". Dad went to his throne and sat, curious about what I wanted to tell them.

"You all know I've a son, he's the boy who's sitting there" I pointed at Henry "And you know how much I love him. I know one thing about Henry: he always protect the people he loves. Henry had a really difficult situation for quite a while, untill I arrived at Storybrooke. As you all know, he lived with his mother, Regina Mills. She was severe with him, but she had a reason for this. She wanted to protect the only person in the world she could love. When I got to know her, I hated her for what she was doing to my son. I know I gave Henry to her, but it was just to help him, and when I met him, well, only who's a mother can understand what I felt. So I was determinated to take him away from her, from the Evil queen. You know what I understood, exactly when I thought I was winning? I understood I couldn't do it, I couldn't took him away, because she is his mother exactly like I am. And then, when I had some trust in her, she failed again. She started to use magic and she made some mistakes again, even when she knew this was her chance to help Henry, to redime herself. After that, Cora went to the city and started to mess up, and Regina followed her mother. But one day she understood her mother was up to no good at all, that her mother was just a bitch who wanted to ruin everyone's life, including her own. So, I'll tell you one thing no one knows: if we are here, if we came back to our kingdom, well you have to thank Regina, because she helped me, she found the way to take us all here, she found a spell and used it for our own sake.

You know, I've had a lot of ideas about what to do with her once we would have gotten here, but in the end, I've come to my decision: she has to stay. She has to stay here and help us against Cora, and you can believe me when I say that we will need a lot of help, and she can help us more than anyone else, because she knows how to use magic. In this kingdom there are just three human beings who have magic inside of them: Mr Gold, Regina and me". They were surprised judging from the whispers that were starting all over the room. "Yes, I have magic. But I don't know how to use it, and Regina is the only one that will teach it right to me, because she loves Henry and she want him to be safe, and in this land we can only be safe if people who rules know how to use magic and how not to use it for bad reasons. We've need magic more than now that Cora is coming to say hi in a unexpected moment. And Regina knows her much more than anyone, so she can help with this. I know everyone hates her, but trust me, I've learned one thing from my mother" I turned a bit to look Snow White in her eyes "That killing someone doesn't help, it just makes you a horrible person. We can't kill Regina, we have to make our best to help her to change and to understand that dark magic can only hurt her. And we don't have to banish her, because, you shall like it or not, we need her. I know this is a choice we all have to take together, but I want you to chose wisely".

In that moment silence came into the room. I looked at my people, I could see the struggle between hate and good on their faces. Then I turned to my family. Henry smiled at me reassuringly, my mom was emotionated and my dad, well, I couldn't tell if he was surprised or just didn't agree.

"So I say you this: if there's someone who can't stand her living here, well, you have to speak now". Leroy took a step toward me, looking warried and hungry. "After all she did to us, after all she did to you, do you think she deserve any of your help? She will betray you, she will distruct you and your family. She's just planning her revenge, the only thing she always did. How can you trust her?" "I trusted her because the first thing that she did in our kingdom was find me and telling me she would've gone in a day. She came to me to tell me Henry must be loved, and to treat him right. That was when I told her that she could start again. That was when I told her she had a chance of being a good person, and this would have take a lot of efforts, but it was worth. And then I saw her change become definitive. Please, trust me. I am your princess, you always trusted me as a cheriff, now please do the same". Leroy hesitated for a minute, a long silent minute, and in the end he took a step back.

I smiled and then the music started. I had to start the dance with my father, so I went at the center of the room and when he reached for my hand we started a twirling dance.

After this, everyone danced, except for my mom, Henry and Regina. I let my dad and my mother dance and then I went to Henry. "You made it! She's safe now! I love you Emma, thanks, really!" I embraced my son and said "Now's up to her. Try keeping your mom out of trouble, ok?" I said winking. Then he ran into the croud leaving me alone. With the corner of my eye I saw Regina going out in the balcony. I looked again at the others, making sure no one would have noticed me, and then I followed the Evil Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

The balcony was long, and at the ending of it there was a stair, which I didn't doubt Regina took when I went out and didn't see her. I moved my steps on it and found myself on a terrace. It was dark, except for the soft moonlight which barely made me see the woman in her dark long dress without sleeves. She was sitting on the floor, giving me her back, and suddenly she shivered because of the wind that started blowing up right in that moment.

I took my steps towards her and sit by her side. "Thank you for all that you said" she told me, without emotion in her voice. I watched as she wore her usual mask of carelessness and smiled at her "You know, Henry asked me to save you. He was worried about you, he was worried about how the croud would have decide. He almost scared me, he was hiding under my bed and I was already late with the dressing and all that stuff, so he went out and I didn't expect him to be there" I said with a jovial tone, hoping that I would have had her relaxing a little, but I didn't. "Regina... you should try not to be that depressed tonight. I know this whole story gets you down, but-" "This whole story, Ms Swan, is my entire life. How do you think I should feel knowing that I was evil, that I brought too much pain, and that everyone I loved is dead, except for Henry? Yes, I know I'm changing, and beside everything don't believe it's easy, and I know Henry is gonna be happy and have a family, and I will be able to be his mother even in this world, but you can't just erease all that my past concern. Or maybe you can, but what about me? I cannot. I am shameful of myself, I feel guilty, and that's one of the worst feelings in life. And I can't take a chance back there, when I had to be strong and I gave up to dark magic and kill pratically anyone who ever bothered me". I looked at her, feeling the pain in her expression, trough her words. "Regina, look at me now" she did "It's ok. I would be a liar if I told you you'll be able to forget everything, I know better. You know, I didn't kill anyone in my youth, but I still feel shameful of myself for other motivations, and believe me I've never been a piece of cake" there Regina smiled a little ironically "but I have learnt one thing. You have to learn to love yourself for the efforts you do day by day, wheter they're minimal or the biggest ones. Because without love there can't be forgiveness, not from others, not from yourself. Love and forgiveness are basically the same thing. And the thing you want the most, and don't say no because you can't fool me, it's love. So why don't you give your heart a break and just try to live with this in your mind? You know, it will be difficult at the beginning, because there's just a person who loves you the way you love him, and that's your son, but love is countagious. Love is something you deserve and you will love again, not only Henry. Day by day someone will be by you side, taking your steps with you, you will never be alone anymore". I realized in the moment I ended my speech I had lied to her, because there wasn't only a person who loved Regina. It was tiring how I always had to reply _It's because of Henry... Henry told me to save you... Henry wanted you to come..._ I wanted to tell her the truth, I wanted her to know that I cared about her, that even if Henry didn't ask me anything like that I would've still defend her that night.

"So hard to believe. It doesn't matter, I swore I would have changed for the sake of my son and I knew I'd have to go trough this, now it's my duty to do all I can to change". Suddenly I had a moment of doubt. She didn't care about herself, she just wanted her son to love her, she would have fake to be changed, but she wouldn't change deep down. But I knew I couldn't let myself in that thought, not in that moment, so I just kept silent. Regina shivered again, and then what I saw was just a weak woman who was freezing and before I knew what I was doing I put my arms around her to keep her warm. "What are you doing Emma?" "Did you call me with my name?" "You didn't answer my question" "I'm just trying to keep you warm" "I didn't ask for it" "You're shivering from the start of the conversation. Plus, I've been trying to keep you warm all the conversation long, even if that was a different warmth. Neither did you ask of it, but you didn't say a word". Regina was about to reply, but she just shut up and surrendered. I started to feel so cold myself and I couldn't help but shivering a little.

"You're not well, are you?" she asked me before she could think about it "I'm fine". She stood up and helped me on my feet, than she started to walk. "Come on Ms Swan" "Where are we supposed to go?" "In a warmer place, if you want to come". She told that while she was walking, giving me her back, but I couldn't imagine there was the same smile that I wore on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long, I couldn't wirte for a long period. This time I have a new thing: I'll sometimes have Regina's pov in _this kind of writing. _Hope you'll enjoy it!

Everyone was still dancing and having a good time, that was why the castle was totally desert.

"Regina, where are we going?" I asked while walking down the dark corridor. "Could you just be patient and wait and see?" said her in her usual Mayor tone. " 'kay" I mumbled rolling my eyes. I couldn't really imagine where we were heading, I didn't have time for a tour of the castle where I was born, in these two days I'd been busy to make sure regina did the right choice, to go around the kingdom understanding where people belonged and the connections between their lives in Storybrooke and here. Our shadows were casted by the weak light of fire torches here and there, they danced on the walls, confusing with the darkness. "You must be tired, aren't you?" she asked me. "A little bit. You know, these days I've had a lot on my hands. I still have to understand how life works here" "Oh believe me, it's not really difficult to swich to if you're not an idiot like most of those peasants in that room, and I have to admitt you've never been such a person. So don't worry, you'll get used to it". She was so hard to stand sometimes, even if yes, I had to admit myself sometimes they could get problematic.

"Uhm uhm, ok. And, what about different people like you and me?" she stopped at my question. She slowly turned to face me. "Sorry?" "Yes, like me and you, at least like we will be when you'll teach me how to use magic". Her face went worried for a moment, then she put her mask on again and with that cold look she said to me "Ms Swan, you should consider the idea of us like two extremely different beings. Yes, there will be magic into you, but this won't make us more alike than we are right now in this dark corridor. Was I clear enough?". Those words gave me chills. I didn't honestly know why, but I doubted that it was just the look in her eyes. Only then I noticed we were just inches apart and that bodies almost touched. I held her gaze and didn't say a single word. Why was she keeping this distance between us when we both knew it was useless, when we both knew she didn't want to? I was the only person in this kingdom who tried to save her, who understood her, and even if she wouldn't admit that in a thousand centuries I was the only one she trusted. In that moment she turned back and started walking again, so did I.

_"Similar, that's the point. She still doesn't see how things are, how we are really similar, maybe more than I'd like to. We are the queen and the lion heart. But till she can't see that I'm fine, till she can't sense how we complete each other I'm out of trouble" I thought looking in those green eyes, staying as cold as I could, saying those words with all the convintion I could pretend to have. She was stoned, indeed she was. I took another second, then turned myself and walked again._

I was really thinking that we got lost when she suddenly stopped and took a key out of her sleeve. She put it inside the wall and turned it till I saw the corridor split in two in a certaint point. She opened the door and got in. "Do you need an invitation or will you just follow me?" she asked, so I went in. She closed the door behind my back and I turned to face her.

"Where are we, Regina?" "I thought it was obvious, we're in a bedroom". I looked around but it was darker than outside, so I couldn't see anything. "Oh yes, it would be if I was able to see a thing!" I said a little ironically. She let out a thin breath and snapped her fingers, then ten candles lighted up, revealing a one sided bed, a really big desk and a huge wardrobe. Three windows were in front of me, covered with heavy blue curtains. "Did you stay here for those two days?" I asked her "Yes, I didn't go anywhere else. Your parents didn't trust me as much as you did, so they called the blue fairy to cast a spell on this room: I can do all the magic I want, but I can't escape from here. So yes, I didn't go anywhere, not that I would if I had the chance, still" she said bitterly. "Well, yes, you'll have to give them time with the trust thing, you know..." "Yes" she cutted off. Alright, she obviously didn't want to talk about that.

"So, why are we here?" "Because it was getting cold outside and I don't want to stay inside where I can be seen by everybody. I'm not ready yet. And I thought you'd want to be warmer too..." "Yes. Thank you" "And by the way, we could try something tonight" she said in a very low voice. I looked at her rising an eyebrow. "What do you mean with that?" I asked lowering my voice as well. She looked in my eyes for a second with a look I couldn't understand, then she snapped her fingers again. Suddenly she was in a white silk sleeping gown. "Magic, of course. Do you want to sleep with your dress still on Emma?" she said smirking a little. "Obviously not, but my stuff is in my bedroom" "which you won't find without any help tonight, it's too far from here and corridors are black in the darkness" "Are you saing you want me to stay for the night?" "Yes, something like that" "Cool. Listen, I can't. You've only got a single bed and I'm not gonna sleep on the floor, it's too cold. Not mentioning that I haven't got my stuff with me. It can't be done" "Oh please, do you underestimate me this way?" Regina said rolling here eyes and moving her wrist with a circular rotation toward the bed wich turned in a double bed. "Now, Emma, what about bringing your stuff here?" "It'd be my pleasure. But you'd do all of this just t not sleep alone tonight?" "Well, I'm not doing anything more. You will pick your pijama exactly on you" "Really? How am I supposed to?" "With magic, dear" "Oh please Regina, I can't do that! Looks like an upper level!" "May you just listen me once? I'll tell you how, this is one of the easier things, I wouldn't ask you something you are not capable of. Look, do you want to learn how to use magic? So you should do exactly what I tell you to". I took a deep breath, still not understanding why she couldn't just led me to my chamber. "Fine. Tell me how" "Well, first of all imagine the thing you want to wear. Can you picture it clearly in your mind, every detail of it? Maybe closing your eyes would help" I did as she said, picturing my light blue sleeping gown , short sleeves, v neckline, knees long. "Next step?" "You need to change yourself mentally. Feel the process. First, you have to be nacked, feel the air on your skin, then you have to feel the fabric on you, every part of it cleaving your body. It will take a bit since is the first time, so please, be patient". I listened carefully and concentrated. At one point I felt cold, and that was when I knew I was nacked. I tried to concentrate on my gown, but coldness was taking my concentration away. "I can't! It's too cold!" focus on your pijama, you can wear it, the more you concentrate, the less you'll be cold". I focused on the fabric, I focused on the warmth that would've give me. And then at one point I felt something on my skin. I opened my eyes and I found myself in gown. "I did it! God, I did it!" I said with a smile, feeling like a boss. "Yes Miss Swan, you did it. And I have to tell you one thing. It's not exactly one of the easier thing as your first act of magic, so, you're really good!"

I suspected that, but I didn't say a thing. I was exausted, It had been really hard. "Can I just take some sleep right now? I'm really tired" "Of course. Good night Ms Swan". I layed under the covers and in a blink of an eye I was in my dreams.


End file.
